1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a head and neck rest and more particularly to an inexpensive head and neck rest which may be disposed of after use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of head and neck rests have been provided for use during travelling. For example, one type of prior art head and neck rest is one which may be inflated to a horseshoe shape for positioning on either side of the person's neck or head. A second type of prior art head and neck rest is one in which a horseshoe-shaped member is filled with beans or the like. Further prior art head and neck rests are the U-shaped or horseshoe-shaped pillows. Although the prior art neck supports do perform their intended function, they are expensive and must be re-packed after use so that they may be re-used at a later time.